Glades of Summer
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Takes place after If Only. Bella still struggles with Edward’s death. Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Glades of Summer**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle, mentions of Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Romance

Spoilers: New Moon

Warnings: Mentions of major character death

Summary: Takes place after If Only. Bella still struggles with Edward's death.

A/N: First off, I'm glad nothing happened to my account. Therefore, I will continue to post my stories here. Second, this is a song fic. This song, 'Glades of Summer' by Sirenia, in my opinion is a masterpiece, both lyrically and musically. And although most of my stories are inspired by music, I wanted to write the story that I feel this song is telling. To do that, I felt that the lyrics needed to be included in the main body of the story, and not just at the beginning. I was going to end this very differently, tragically to be exact, because I feel that the song is meant to have a tragic end. But you got a bittersweet one instead.

_**In the fields of summer**_

_**I will dance away with you**_

_**I never knew the pain would see us through**_

_**And though we fear the silence**_

_**We never ever realized**_

_**That life was only passing gently by**_

The sun was setting, casting long rays of orange across the sky. She stood at the back door, waiting for him to return from his hunting trip. It had been nearly a month since she'd returned from Italy. Since Edward had died. Time had passed, but nothing had healed.

The pain lessoned though, although she wasn't sure why, when she was in this place. When she was in the arms of the one who had loved Edward almost as much as she had.

That's why she stayed here as long as she could, days, if her father was away.

_**When the darkness seems to fall**_

_**Then I can hear you call**_

_**Your voice is clearer now than before**_

_**And in the summer rain**_

_**I´ll carry all your pain**_

_**If I could only see you again**_

He appeared then, running through the woods towards the house. As he neared the doors, he slowed and the last dying rays of the sun caught his silhouette, making his pale skin sparkle, turning his golden hair the color of her lost lover's.

Her breath caught at the image for if he hadn't moved out of the light, he might've been Edward.

"Bella?" The sound of his voice at the door snapped her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," she said her voice breaking slightly as she turned to him. Her eyes held unshed tears and she blinked them away before wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I am now," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

He knew how hard it was for her when he wasn't with her. Knew it too well because it pained him as well to be away from her.

"Is Charlie gone for the weekend?" he asked, knowing that it was the reason she was here. The nights when she would have to sleep at home were torture for both them. So much that both knew that she no longer called that place home. Home was here. Home was the one person who could give her the comfort she longed for.

"Yes," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired, Bella?" He felt her nod once. Pulling her into his arms, he ran with her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

_**In the glades of summer**_

_**A light still wanes in you**_

_**Like winter days long gone**_

_**In midst of June**_

_**And though the cross feels lighter**_

_**On a warm midsummer night**_

_**Why do we then still feel so cold inside?**_

She'd slept longer than usual. About an hour or so before the nightmares started. She thrashed in the bed, her body sweating, her breathing heavy before he was able to wake her. "Shh, Bella," he soothed, holding her close as she wept in agony. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. I'll always be here."

After a few moments she relaxed in his arms and he heard her heart and breathing slow. "Did you really mean that?" she whispered in the darkness, her voice hoarse. "That you would always be here?"

_**When the darkness seems to fall**_

_**Then I can hear you call**_

_**Your voice is weaker now than before**_

_**And in the summer rain**_

_**You gave in to your pain**_

_**And life will never be the same again**_

"Yes," it was a simple answer. A silent declaration of his love for her.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
